See You
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Aku tahu tidak ada yang membutuhkan aku.. sebab aku rapuh.. aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. yang ada malah menyusahkan.. hingga kau datang kepadaku.. Friendship for this chap.. maybe? O.o RnR pleasee?


Hulaa semua… NakamaLuna is come back~! Apa kabar kepada kalian semua? Oh iya.. banyak yang rikues juga ke Lu-chan.. mohon sabar ya… lagi mepet ide… untuk Raikou-senpai juga.. maaf.. KakeiMizu-nya lagi dicari idenya… ;(

Nah, tidak usah bersedih-sedih ria~! Sebaiknya kita ke cerita saja yuk! Walaupun ceritanya mungkin agak… yah… sudahlah!

Happy reading! XD

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Prologue:

_Aku tahu tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, sebab aku rapuh, aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini tidak dibutuhkan orang. Mungkin… aku hanya bisa merepotkan saja… merepotkan semua orang disekitarku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis.. dan mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidup.. namun aku yakin.. semua orang yang berada disekitarku pasti sedih melihat keadaanku yang sekarang ini. Hingga.. dimana aku sudah sangat menderita dan mencoba untuk pergi.. kau datang kepadaku…_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

See You© NakamaLuna

Rated: T cukup

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Warning: AU, OOc, yang tidak suka, tombol back masih setia menanti~ :))

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar rawat inap anak itu, seorang anak berambut cokelat duduk di atas kasur, tubuhnya lemah seakan tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, dia masih hidup… itulah intinya… kriek, suara pintu dibuka mengejutkan anak itu, pandangannya segera beralih ke asal suara tersebut.

"Sena-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang perempuan berambut cream menyapanya, yah seperti biasanya.. dia sudah datang untuk menjenguknya.

Mendengar suara itu, anak itu tersenyum, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja Mamori-neechan," balasnya.

"Perlu sesuatu? Atau ingin aku mengambil minum?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak perlu.. terima kasih. Nanti aku malah merepotkan," ucap anak itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Begitu ya… tapi kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok, sudah jadi tugasku 'kan?" ucap Mamori kepada Sena.

Mendengar hal itu, Sena tersenyum, Mamori memang sangat baik baginya… sudah dianggap sebagai kakak olehnya. Walaupun, kadang-kadang ketika sang kakak ini terdiam menatapnya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa sang kakaknya ini sedang bersedih tentang keadaannya.

"Apa.. ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Sena.

"Yang menarik? Apa ya… aku tidak punya sesuatu yang menarik.. sayang sekali..", ucap Mamori, dia menatap Sena. "Pasti kau kesepian karena harus disini terus ya? Kau tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun 'kan disini?" tanya Mamori dengan sedih.

"Aku tidak kesepian kok, Mamori-neechan kan selalu mengunjungiku," ucap Sena sambil tersenyum.

Mamori melihat kesungguhan hati anak itu, kemudian dia ikut tersenyum juga, "Kalau begitu.. kuusahakan akan datang secepat mungkin untuk mengunjungi Sena!" ucap Mamori. "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau makan apel? Kebetulan aku membawa buah," ucap Mamori.

"Sungguh? Boleh, aku ingin juga," ucap Sena.

"Kalau begitu.. mari kita pinjam pisau dapur kepada perawat," ucap Mamori kemudian berdiri dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu. "Oh iya, kudengar dari perawat katanya kau akan mempunyai teman sekamar hari ini," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar.

"Teman.. sekamar?" gumam Sena sambil meremas selimut kasur. "Apa tidak apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah merepotkan dia? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku hanya bisa… menyusahkannya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia malah menjauhiku? Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan cobaan seberat ini?" gumam Sena.

Krieet, gedubrak! "Hi-hiee! Ma-mamori nee-chan, kaukah itu?!" gumam Sena sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Namun, bukanlah seorang perempuan manis berambut pendek dan berwarna cream.. melainkan seorang pria dengan rambut spike menjulang berwarna pirang.

"Si-siapa? Kau pati bukan Mamori-neechan..", gumam Sena.

Pria itu menatap Sena, "Ya bukanlah! Masa aku cewek dipanggil nee-chan?!" bentaknya dengan keras.

"Hi-hie… maafkan aku," ucap Sena.

Pria itu mendekati Sena kemudian memperhatikannya, "Kau ini…", gumam pria itu.

"Y-ya?" tanya Sena.

"Imut," jawabnya.

Gedubragh! "Kirain mau ngomong apa! Ngomong-ngomong.. siapa kau? Kau bukan manusia ya? Aku merasakan hawa iblis jika berada di dekatmu," ucap Sena.

"Yang pertama, aku bukan Iblis, yang kedua.. aku ini manusia yang sifatnya iblis, yang ketiga… kalau bicara dengan lawan bicara bisa tidak sih kau menatap matanya?!" ujar pria itu.

Sena mengalihkan pandangannya dari suara pria itu, kemudian menatap kosong, "Aku… bahkan tidak tahu kau siapa dan bentuk rupamu bagaimana…", gumam Sena sedih.

"Ng? Ma-masa sih kau…", gumam pria itu terkejut.

"Iya… aku tidak bisa melihat,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Ya, aku memang tidak bisa melihat, semuanya karena tragedi itu… dimana semua merenggut apa yang kumiliki. Aku menjadi orang yang lemah, rapuh, dan hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur sambil menunggu bantuan dari orang lain, mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka… namun aku bisa merasakan.. bagaimana sedihnya perasaan mereka ketika melihat keadaan diriku itu. _

_Aku memang manusia yang lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa… tapi aku ingin berusaha.. agar aku tidak merepotkan kalian lagi… semuanya.. sahabatku. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Kriiet, "Sena, ini buah apelnya.. eh? Siapa kau?" tanya Mamori ketika melihat seorang pria asing di kamar Sena.

"Siapa aku? Kekeke! Terserah aku dong siapa aku!" jawab pria itu tidak jelas.

"Apa-apaan sih.. tidak jelas banget..", gumam Mamori. "Tapi… tampangmu itu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," gumam Mamori sambil memegang dagunya.

"Oh.. tentu saja.. aku ini banyak dikenal..", ucap pria itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aha!" Mamori mencetuskan jarinya. "Kalau tidak salah kau ini yang berada di film Hell Boy ya?! Yang jadi pemeran utamanya itu?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum polos.

Krek.. pria itu tiba-tiba memegang senapan entah dari mana asalnya, dar-dir-dur-der-dor! "Bukan itu! Dasar cewek bodoh!" teriaknya sambil membunyikan senapan kesayangannya.

"Hi-hiee!" Sena langsung menutup telinganya ketika dia mendengar bunyi bising itu.

"Sena-kun kau tidak apa? Hei kau pria Hell Boy! Hentikan!" teriak Mamori.

"Masih juga dipanggil hell boy… che," ucap pria itu sambil berdecak kesal.

"Sena-kun, kau tidak apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mamori nee-chan," ucap Sena.

"Heh! Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya mengganggu dia!" teriak Mamori sambil mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk pria itu.

"Aku? Aku Hiruma Youichi, pria yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya Kuso Chibi ini," ucap Hiruma menunjuk Sena.

"Apa?!" teriak Mamori dan Sena bersamaan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Disaat seperti ini… apakah yang kau munculkan kepadaku sekarang, Tuhan?_

_Seorang Iblis? _

_Ataukah seorang Malaikat yang menyamar menjadi Iblis?_

_Entahlah…_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Tidak setuju! Aku akan minta ganti kamarnya pada perawat!" teriak Mamori.

"Bukan kau yang memutuskan dasar cewek kasar. Lagipula… masa kau tidak kasihan terhadapku? Jadi.. aku harus tidur di kamar mayat? Begitu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Begitu lebih baik!" jawab Mamori.

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua.. hentikan! Ma-mamori nee-chan.. aku sama sekali tidak terganggu kok dengan kehadiran Hiruma-san…", ucap Sena. "Lagipula… kasihan dia," ucap Sena.

"Khe, anak baik," ucap Hiruma sambil memegang bahu Sena. "Nah, sebaiknya kau keluar saja cewek kasar.. jam berkunjung sudah habis," ucap Hiruma sambil menunjuk Sena.

"Jaga jarak dengannya," ucap Mamori.

"Suster… ada yang-"

Krieet! Braak! Hiruma memandang polos terhadap pintu yang baru saja jadi sasaran korban pembatingan cewek ganas itu karena buru-buru kabur. "Kekeke! Dasar cewek bodoh! Jam berkunjung masih ada sisa tiga puluh menit lagi!" ucap Hiruma sambil tertawa keras.

"Ehm, jadi namamu… Hiruma-san," ucap Sena.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa… Kuso Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ti-tidak.. hanya ingin memberi tahu saja… kalau sebenarnya.. namaku itu Sena Kobayakawa," ucap Sena.

"Aku sudah tahu itu,"

"Eh? Terus kenapa kau selalu memanggilku.. Kuso Chibi?" tanya Sena.

"Karena nama itu pantas mengingat postur tubuhmu.. kekekeke!" ucap Hiruma.

Muka Sena memerah seketika, baru kali ini ada orang yang sepertinya terus terang bilang bahwa dirinya itu 'pendek'. Akhirnya dia menyesal juga kenapa tubuhnya tidak tinggi… ahh.. resiko.. "Huh.. ehm.. terus kenapa Hiruma-san ada disini?" tanya Sena.

"Ya sakitlah," ucap Hiruma sambil duduk di kasurnya dan membuka majalah.

"Maksudku, sakit apa?" tanya Sena.

"Sakit ya sakit… kasih tahu gak ya?" ucap Hiruma menyebalkan.

"…", walaupun jengkel Sena agaknya senang juga mempunyai teman sekamar dengan Hiruma, sebab.. sepertinya kamar yang ditempatinya ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan ramai. "Mohon bantuannya Hiruma-san, semoga selama kedepan ini, aku sama sekali tidak merepotkanmu," ucap Sena sambil menunduk.

Hiruma menatap Sena, kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak polos itu. "Ya, sama-sama," ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan baca.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Tampaknya kau mengirimkan utusan baik kepadaku Tuhan, aku senang akhirnya kau tidak membiarkan aku sendiri lagi. _

_Akhirnya, aku beruntung mempunyai seorang teman yang baik… err.. mungkin agak baik.. soalnya.. setiap ada didekatnya terasa hawa Iblis juga…_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hiruma-san.. apa warna rambutmu?" tanya Sena.

"Pirang," jawabnya.

"Model rambutmu?"

"Spike, menjulang ke atas," ucap Hiruma lagi.

"Warna kulitmu?"

"Putih," ucapnya.

"Apa warna matamu Hiruma-san?"

"Hijau.. tosca,"

"Warna-"

"Stop! Kedengaran seperti diinterogasi saja," ucap Hiruma.

"Habisnya.. aku 'kan ingin tahu… aku tidak bisa melihat.. jadinya aku cuma bisa membayangkan," ucap Sena.

"Hh, dasar.. anak aneh," ucap Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san… apa kau mempunyai cerita yang menarik?" tanya Sena.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma lalu menatap Sena yang sedang terbaring.

"Aku suka mendengarkan cerita.. sebab aku tidak bisa membacanya," ucap Sena.

"Kalau begitu.. aku hanya bisa berpesan, kau jangan suka menyerah dengan kondisi begitu," ucap Hiruma.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar? Kata-katamu ketika aku akan masuk ke kamar ini? Ketahuilah, banyak sekali jutaan orang yang mengalami nasib sama sepertimu, namun mereka sama sekali tidak ingin menyerah, mereka terus berjuang," ucap Hiruma.

"Terus… berjuang?" gumam Sena.

"Benar, oh iya.. aku punya cerita.. dahulu kala, ada seorang pasien yang sudah divonis akan meninggal dalam seminggu ini," ucap Hiruma. Sena mulai mendengarkan cerita dari Hiruma itu dengan serius. "Dia yang sudah putus asa, tidak mempunyai harapan lagi akhirnya mulai berkelana dengan sisa waktunya yang ada itu… hingga, ketika dia hanya mempunyai sisa waktu sehari lagi.. dia melihat pohon sakura… sakura ajaib… perasaannya sewaktu melihat pohon sakura ajaib itu senang sekali.. amat bahagia.. lalu, ketika dia kembali ke dokter itu untuk menanyakan penyakitnya lagi… ajaib.. sang dokter berkata bahwa penyakitnya sudah hilang tidak berbekas dari tubuhnya (1). Karena itu.. kau masih mempunyai banyak kesempatan jangan bersedih dahulu," ucap Hiruma.

"Meli…hat sakura ajaib? Tapi aku kan-"

"Walaupun begitu, kau tidak harus melihat sakura ajaib itu… kau sendiri yang akan menunjukkan sakura ajaib itu.. kepada semua orang..", ucap Hiruma.

"Menunjukkan?" gumam Sena.

"Semangat dan keinginan, itulah yang terpenting," ucap Hiruma lagi.

Sena tersenyum, ternyata Hiruma baik sekali walau dia selalu merasakan hawa Iblis jika berada di dekatnya. _'Apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa menunjukkannya ya?'_ pikir Sena kemudian berbaring lagi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Saat itu, aku merasa kau telah memberi aku pencerahan yang baik Tuhan, dengan melalui orang ini…_

_Terima Kasih, Tuhan… akhirnya kau memberiku pencerahan juga…_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hiruma-san, apa kau punya cerita yang menarik lagi?" tanya Sena untuk yang kelima kalinya kepada pria yang sedang membaca buku itu.

"Tidak ada… kau itu memang selalu ingin tahu ya," ucap Hiruma.

"Tapi.. aku jadi penasaran, hampir setiap hari kau dipanggil suster… memangnya kau sakit apa?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Ya.. intinya adalah aku sakit," ucap Hiruma.

'_Kalau dia sakit sih aku juga tahu… mana mungkin dia dirawat di rumah sakit jika dia tidak sakit 'kan? Tapi.. entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia memaksakan diri' _pikir Sena.

-o-0-o-

Malam hari yang sangat terang, sinar bulan menerobos masuk melalu celah jendela kamar rawat inap. Disana, terbaring dua orang pemuda yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, hingga salah seorang pemuda itu terbangun.

"U-uhuk… uhuk.. uhuk! Uhk…", suara batukan yang keras memenuhi kamar mereka, sang Iblis tampaknya telah membuat anak itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hi-Hiruma-san? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sena dari seberang kepada Hiruma, dia terbangun mendengar suara batuk Hiruma yang begitu keras.

"Tidak… aku.. tidak apa," terdengar balasan dari Hiruma, nada suaranya bergetar, seolah-olah tubuhnya tidak kuasa menahan sakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya sendiri, dia menggenggam seprainya dengan kencang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"A-apa perlu kupanggilkan suster? Karena sepertinya keadaanmu sangat parah," ucap Sena sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai tombol untuk memanggil suster. Biarpun dia tidak bisa melihat, namun dia sudah cukup banyak diajari oleh Mamori.

"Uhuk… ja-jangan! Sudahlah! Kau kembali tidur saja!" bentak Hiruma dengan suara keras.

"Tap-tapi..",

"Tidur! Kuso Chibi!" teriak Hiruma.

Terpaksa Sena berbaring lagi dalam tempat tidurnya, namun dia tidak bisa tidur, dia memikirkan nasib Hiruma. Sekarang dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa mendengarkan suara batuk dan rintihan pelan dari Hiruma, ingin sekali dia menolong pria itu.. namun.. pasti ada alasan kenapa dia menolak dibantu.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hiruma menggenggam seprai-nya, seprai yang sudah basah, basah akan darah yang tiba-tiba saja memaksa keluar dari mulutnya itu, hingga dia tersedak. Beruntung teman sekamarnya tidak bisa melihat, jika tidak pasti teman sekamarnya itu akan menjadi panik.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Tuhan, sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa.._

_Lindungilah temanku itu.. Tuhan.._

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi hari, bulan yang tadinya menerangi langit telah tergantikan oleh cerahnya sinar mentari pagi. Sena membuka matanya, tetap saja yang dilihatnya kosong, kemudian berkata, "Hiruma-san.. selamat pagi.. apakah kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

"Ng," hanya dibalas dengan suara berdeham, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Sena merasa lega. "Aku akan pergi… pemeriksaan, mungkin agak lama.. jadi kau sendiri," ucap Hiruma.

Entah, Sena menjadi murung, namun dia langsung mengingat bahwa hari ini sepertinya Mamori akan datang. "Kalau begitu.. semoga kau baik-baik saja ya, Hiruma-san," ucap Sena.

"Hn," ucapnya kemudian pergi. Sena sekarang sendirian di kamar itu, tidak ada yang menemaninya, rasanya tidak enak karena biasanya dia selalu mengoceh dengan teman sekamarnya itu. "Ah," gumamnya sambil memegangi kerongkongannya. Haus. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa haus_, 'Kalau tidak salah, meja kecil itu.. empat langkah dari kasur'_ pikirnya kemudian dengan perlahan turun dari kasur.

Namun, kakinya tiba-tiba saja menyangkut selang infusnya, membuat Sena jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan tiang infus menimpa dirinya. Gedubragh! Dan tentu saja itu membuat suara berisik yang cukup keras, "Uuh, sakit.." erangnya ketika dia tidak bisa bangun.

Krieet, pintu kamar terbuka, Sena dapat merasakan seseorang dengan langkah terburu-buru menghampirinya. "Siapa…? To-tolong aku!" ucap Sena sambil menggapai tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu, bukanlah suara pria yang dikenalnya.

"Iya.. ti-tidak apa-apa kok, terima kasih," ucap Sena ketika dia sudah ditaruh kembali ke kasurnya. "Terima kasih, uhm.. siapa kau?" tanya Sena.

"Namaku Riku Kaitani, sudah seminggu aku dirawat disini, tiga hari yang lalu baru saja operasi usus buntu, sekarang sudah agak mendingan, hei namamu Sena 'kan?" tanya Riku.

"I-iya, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan menanyakan namamu kepada suster. Sekarang wajahmu sudah lebih ceria lagi," ucap Riku.

"Eh?"

"Dahulu, wajahmu itu selalu suram, seolah-olah sudah bosan hidup saja… namun sekarang sepertinya kau menjadi lebih ceria," ucap Riku. "Sepertinya itu berkat temanmu itu ya?" lanjut Riku. "Hiruma Youichi, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bertanding melawan Bando Spiders ya," ucap Riku.

"Apa itu? Bertanding?"

"American Football, Hiruma Youichi itu adalah seorang quarter back terbaik di kota Deimon, bersama tim yang dipimpinnya yaitu Deimon Devil Bats, mereka sudah bisa masuk tiga besar terbaik Kanto," ucap Riku.

"Hebat sekali! Tapi.. kenapa tadi dia bilangnya.. akan ada pemeriksaan ya?" tanya Sena.

"Dia itu memang tidak bisa jujur ya," gumam Riku.

"He?"

"Kau mau tahu jalan pertandingannya?" tanya Riku.

"Ta-tapi.. aku 'kan tidak bisa melihat," gumam Sena sedih.

"Melihat tidak bisa.. tapi mendengarkan bisa 'kan?" ucap Riku.

-o-0-o-

"Sudah sampai," gumam Riku.

"Ba-bagaimana jalan pertandingannya?" tanya Sena.

"Sementara, selisih perbedaan tim Deimon dan Bando hanya berjarak 24-29. Sebentar lagi putaran terakhir akan habis, namun jika Deimon dapat mencetak satu touchdown lagi maka riwayat Bando Spiders akan tamat!" ucap sang Mc dari kejauhan.

"E-ehh… tim Hiruma kalah?" gumam Sena.

"Belum tentu..", ucap Riku.

"Yak, tanpa diduga yang membawa bola sekarang adalah Hiruma! Bisakah dia mencetak touchdown?!" teriak sang Mc.

'_Aku harus menang… harus.. aku'_ pikir Hiruma_. 'Uhk! Uh-uhk.. gawat.. rasanya ada yang akan keluar dari tubuhku ini, di dalam mulutku sudah menggumpal, cairan kental berwarna merah dengan rasanya yang seperti besi… gawat… aku sudah tidak bisa…' _pikir Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san! Menanglah!" teriak Sena, serentak semuanya memandang Sena.

"Sen-Sena, kau diperhatikan tuh.. gara-gara teriak tadi..", gumam Riku sambil berbisik.

"Eh ap- ma-maaf!" ucap Sena sambil menunduk.

'_Suara tadi… Kuso Chibi..? Ajaib.. tubuhku serasa begitu ringan.. aku dapat berlari bebas'_ pikir Hiruma.

"Akaba mencoba menghentikan Hiruma yang sedang berlari itu! Bagaimana dengan Hiruma?" teriak sang Mc.

Sena hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan gugup, dipasang baik-baik telinganya. Semua yang berada disana tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa sang Iblis itu dapat melewati Akaba sendiri. Hingga akhirnya peluit pun dibunyikan, sementara Hiruma sudah rebah di lapangan, dengan bola yang berada di pelukannya melewati garis lawan.

"To-touchdown! Deimon Devil Bats menang!" teriak Mc.

Semua penonton pendukung Devil Bats segara berteriak senang, sementara Sena baru saja mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang Mc. "Me-menang?" gumamnya.

"Iya," gumam Riku juga.

"Selamat.. Hiruma-san!" teriak Sena. "Terima kasih Riku, karena sudah membawaku kemari!" ucap Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Apakah sekarang aku sudah mempunyai teman lagi? Satu teman lagi.. sudah bertambah.. aku amat senang.._

_Akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai banyak teman walau dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini.. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Hei, dari yang kudengar, katanya kau akan mendapatkan donor mata," ucap Hiruma sambil memakan keripik.

"Uhuk!" Sena yang sedang ikutan makan keripik tersedak karena perkataan Hiruma itu. "Yang benar? Kalau begitu nanti aku bisa.."

"Melihat lagi," sambung Hiruma.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Itu berarti aku bisa melihat wajahmu.. dan teman-teman lain!" ucap Sena berbinar-binar.

"Ya, tapi nanti jangan kaget melihat wajahku..", gumam Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu.. kapan operasi akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Sena.

"Seminggu lagi," ucap Hiruma nyantai.

"Aku.. tidak sabar menunggu seminggu lagi!" gumam Sena. "Kalau bisa.. orang yang pertama kali ingin aku lihat itu.. semua teman-temanku! Termasuk kau Hiruma-san," gumam Sena.

"Aku juga," gumam Hiruma pelan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Kau berikan anugerahmu kepadaku Tuhan.._

_Akhirnya aku akan dapat melihat kembali…_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Sekarang, kau bisa melepaskan perban di matamu," ucap sang dokter ramah.

Hitam, itu pertama kali yang dilihat oleh pemuda berambut cokelat itu, kemudian putih.. lalu berubah menjadi beragam macam warna kemudian.. dia bisa melihat.. "Mamori nee-chan?" gumam Sena ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berambut cream dengan mata terharu.

"Sena-kun! Kau bisa melihatku lagi!" ujar perempuan itu sambil memeluk Sena.

Sena memandangi sekitar kemudian tersenyum, "Sena.. syukurlah kau bisa melihat kembali," gumam pria itu.

"Suara ini… kau Riku?" gumam Sena.

"Benar," jawab Riku.

Sena kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Uhm.. ada seseorang yang.. kurang..", gumam Sena.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mamori. "Bertemu dengan Hiruma," lanjut Mamori.

"Hiruma-san? Tentu aku mau!" ucap Sena.

Mamori tersenyum, namun senyum itu menyiratkan kesedihan, "Baik, akan kubawa kau ketempatnya," gumamnya pelan.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Terima kasih kau telah memberikanku kesempatan sekali lagi.._

_Aku sangat bersyukur… tapi.. entah kenapa perasaanku segundah ini_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Bo-hong," ucap Sena dengan lutut tertekuk, dia jatuh dengan memandang.. sebuah batu nisan berukirkan sebuah nama.. nama yang sering kali dia sebutkan.. nama yang sering dia panggil ketika dahulu.. 'Hiruma Youichi'. "Ke-kenapa? Kenapa dia harus meninggal?" gumam Sena, air matanya mengalir deras tidak terhentikan.

"Dia, terkena penyakit batu ginjal, sudah parah… sehingga dia harus cuci darah setiap hari.. terlewat satu hari saja bisa fatal… sayang sekali… kau belum sempat melihatnya," gumam Mamori, dia menyeka air matanya.

"Bohong.. itu bohong… dia sudah berkata akan ada ketika aku bisa melihat lagi… itu bohong..", gumam Sena. "Apakah kematian dia sia-sia?" gumam Sena.

"Dengan kondisi separah itu.. dia sudah bisa memenangkan pertandingan kemarin. Kematiannya tidak sia-sia Sena," ucap Riku. "Dia.. mungkin sudah tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.. lebih tepatnya.. hanya tinggal seminggu lagi," gumam Riku. "Karena itu… dia memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya bersamamu," ucap Riku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sena.

"Matamu…", gumam Riku.

"Ma.. ta?" gumam Sena sambil memegangi kelopak matanya. "Bo.. hong.. jangan-jangan..", Sena langsung mengambil sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya untuk bercermin, jantungnya berdetak bukan main dengan kerasnya, berharap agar firasatnya tidak jadi kenyataan.

"Hijau… tosca?" gumam Sena ketika dia melihat warna matanya itu.

"_Apa warna matamu Hiruma-san?"_

"_Hijau.. tosca,"_

"Kenapa?" gumam Sena, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. "Kenapa malah aku?" gumam Sena. "Aku.. aku belum sempat melihatnya.. aku ingin melihat wajahnya.. kata-kata.. tidak cukup untuk membuatku tahu bagaimana rupanya," ucap Sena. Mamori menangis, dia memeluk Sena dengan erat, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan anak itu.

Di dekat batu nisan itu, berdirilah tiga orang manusia.. yang sedang berduka.. karena merindukan temannya itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

_Kau korbankan matamu untukku… sepertinya itu semua sudah direncanakan.. _

_Tidak adil… kenapa kau melihatku sementara aku tidak sempat?_

_Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku lebih cepat? Padahal aku masih ingin bermain bersamamu… menjalani waktu… bercanda ria… saling bertukar cerita… _

_Kemana.. semua janjimu itu? Kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku? Apa alasanmu membohongiku?_

_Tangisanku? Kau takut aku menangis? Aku…. Salah apa?_

_Sekarang aku hanya bisa memandang batu nisanmu, walau dengan berberat hati agar aku bisa menerimanya… aku ucapkan.._

_Selamat jalan.. teman_

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Fuuh, untung saja aku berangkat pagi-pagi begini, jadinya gerbong-gerbong kereta sepi," gumam Sena kemudian melihat jam di tangannya. "Aku memang harus berangkat pagi-pagi.. untuk memantau latihan anggota tim-ku… Deimon Devil Bats," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Dia kemudian melihat pantulan dirinya dari jendela kereta, kemudian memegang matanya, _'Setahun, setahun sudah aku memakainya… dan aku dapat memanfaatkannya dengan baik.. terima kasih'_ pikir Sena. Air matanya mengalir, namun cepat diusapnya, untung saja dia hanya sendirian di gerbong ini, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah malu.

Pintu gerbong terbuka, tampak seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalamnya kemudian duduk diseberang Sena. _'Sebentar lagi sampai'_ pikir Sena, ketika beberapa lama, dia kemudian menatap pria dihadapannya itu kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri entah kenapa.

Pintu kereta sudah terbuka, Sena bergegas keluar dari kereta itu kemudian tersenyum, "Entah.. ciri-ciri wajah pria tadi mengingatkanku kepada seseorang," gumam Sena. _'Akankah.. kita bisa mengulang kejadian yang telah terjadi?'_ Sena tiba-tiba merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara dalam pikirannya. Namun ketika dia akan melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah pria tadi.

"Eh?" gumam Sena.

Pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu, sapu tangan milik Sena. "Ini milikmu bukan…..? Kuso Chibi?" tanyanya.

'_Akankah? Kita bisa mengulang kembali kejadian yang telah terjadi?'_

"Suara.. ini…", gumam Sena kemudian menatap pria didepannya itu.

"Benarkah ini punyaku? Maaf, jika aku boleh tahu… siapa namamu?" tanya Sena.

'_Akankah? Jawab aku.. sahabat…' _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

~END~

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

1. Ada yang bisa nebak dari awal? Itu Lu-chan ambil dari komik One Piece… soalnya Lu-chan fans berat One Piece..

Cerita ini tamat.. dan sepertinya Lu-chan tidak kepikiran untuk membuat sekuelnya… khukhukhukhu! Jadi… silahkan mengira-ngira sendiri.. Lu-chan emang demen buat orang penasaran… kekeke!

Hoh iya… Lu-chan juga bikin tuh di fandom D. Gray Man… mampir-mampir yak! Sekalian kalian semua jadi author disana! *promosi mode: on* -ditabok plus sepaked-

Sepertinya Lu-chan akan mendapat banyak flame dari fic ini… kekeke XD

Review dan flame diterima… :))

Maaf jika ada typo…


End file.
